Fate
by ambudaff
Summary: Severitus. Mengikuti alur HP7, tetapi AU dalam adegan Perang Besar


**FATE**

_Untuk __**Niero**__ dan __**Aicchan**_

_**Severitus**__ adalah pen name author FFn yang pertama kali menulis fic tentang peran Severus sebagai ayah Harry. Lalu ia juga membuat Challenge Severitus, di mana pada challenge itu Severus harus menjadi ayah Harry, dan harus dilukiskan bahwa pada usia 15 penampilan Harry berubah menjadi semakin mirip Severus. Sejak saat itu, fic yang melukiskan peran Severus sebagai ayah Harry, disebut fic Severitus. Ada juga yang menyebut Sevitus—menurut mereka, khusus Severitus Harry harus berubah penampilan di usia 15, kalau tidak maka ficnya disebut Sevitus._

_Tolong—__khusus di fic ini—jangan bayangkan Severus seperti Alan Rickman. Bayangkan saja dia seperti ilustrasi Mary GranPrè di buku edisi Amerika Serikat atau di buku edisi Bahasa Indonesia. Ya?_

_Terinspirasi dari art __**i3[dot]photobucket[dot]com[slash]albums[slash]y5[slash]ambudaff[slash]SnapeOwltauri[dot]jpg**__ (ganti [dot] dengan titik dan [slash] dengan garis miring) pernah dimuat sebagai cover Owl Tauri, tapi nggak tau siapa Artist-nya. Masih nyari-nyari nih ..._

_Severus Snape dan Harry Potter berikut beberapa figuran adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Masih canon sampai pada upaya Harry mencari-cari Horcrux, tapi adegan Perang Besar dan seterusnya itu AU_

_Akan ada banyak kutipan dari Buku 7, dan adegan yang melompat-lompat dengan asumsi bahwa pembaca sudah menyelesaikan Buku 7 dan cerita hanya tinggal menyesuaikan._

-o0o-

**Spinner's End, Awal November 1979**

Ruangan yang tak seberapa besar itu temaram. Dari sedikit cahaya yang masuk, terlihat ada dua sosok di sana. Perempuan dan laki-laki.

Sepertinya kehadiran yang perempuan tak diduga sebelumnya. Si laki-laki nampak kaget, nampak canggung.

"Lily," suaranya tercekat. Menahan diri. Bagaimana pun rasa yang ia sembunyikan, Lily tidak boleh tahu. Karena sekarang Lily sudah bukan miliknya lagi—lagipula memangnya kapan pernah Lily menjadi miliknya? Tidak. Hanya mimpi. Sudah tertutup kemungkinan untuk menjadikan Lily sebagai miliknya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Oleh sebuah kata yang sampai sekarang selalu disesalinya. Dan kini—tepatnya esok pagi—Lily dan Gryffindor arogan itu akan menikah.

"Sev," balas si perempuan. Ragu. Bimbang.

"Ada apa—ada yang kau ingin sampaikan?" suara Severus juga tak kalah ragu. Bahkan nyaris saja ia menambahkan sinis—'ejekan apa, cemoohan apa, caci maki apa yang masih ingin kau lontarkan padaku? Kau ingin memamerkan bahwa kau dan Gryffindor arogan itu akan segera menempuh kebahagiaan?'—tapi tak jadi. Ia menelan semuanya.

"Eh," Lily nampak semakin bimbang, "—sebenarnya—" ia menatap Severus gelisah, "—aku ingin minta—bantuanmu," ia menunduk.

Berbalik untuk menyembunyikan semua rasa yang campur aduk di hatinya—rasa ingin tahu, rasa kesal, rasa marah, rasa sesal, rasa iba, rasa-hanya-ingin-memeluknya-dan-tak-pernah-melepasnya-lagi—Severus menyahut dingin, "Bantuan apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa yang aku bisa dan Potter tak bisa?" sinis menyeringai.

Telak.

Lily menelan ludah, menekan harga diri. Mendekati punggung Severus. "Hanya kau ... yang bisa aku percaya."

Heran, Severus berbalik. Tergesa, menabrak bahu Lily yang tak diantisipasi sudah bergerak maju mendekat. Benturan terjadi, Lily agak limbung, dan nyaris jatuh. Refleks tangan Severus menangkapnya, menegakkannya kembali.

Dua pasang mata bertemu. Severus lupa melepas tangannya. Alih-alih marah, tangan Lily meraih lengan Severus. Gemetar. Suaranya lirih berbisik. "Sev ... aku mohon—"

Pandangan saling mengunci.

Severus menghela napas, tapi tidak melepas pelukannya. Dan helaan napasnya berubah memburu tak teratur. Pelan berusaha bertanya, "Bantuan—apakah?"

Lily semakin mendekatkan badannya, berjingkat agar bibirnya mencapai bibir Severus. Pada awalnya Severus bagai kena _Petrificus Totalus_, namun kemudian keadaan berbalik. Apa yang ia tahan selama ini, terlepas. Meluap-luap.

Lily tak perlu menyatakan lagi bantuan jenis apa yang ia mau. Severus mengerti. Sangat.

.

.

.

Perlahan Lily memindahkan tangan Severus yang melingkar memeluknya. Perlahan juga Lily bangkit, hati-hati agar tak bersuara. Turun dari pembaringan. Tanpa suara diambilnya pakaiannya yang bertebaran di lantai, dipakainya tanpa suara. Dilihatnya sekilas, Severus masih terlelap.

Dikeluarkan tongkatnya, teracung pada Severus.

"_Obliviate_!"

-o0o-

**Godric's Hollow, 24 Desember 1997**

Mantra Fidelius pastilah buyar bersama meninggalnya James dan Lily. Pagar tanamannya telah tumbuh liar selama enam belas tahun setelah Hagrid mengambil Harry dari puing-puing yang berserakan di antara rerumputan setinggi pinggang. Sebagian besar pondok itu masih berdiri, kendatipun seluruhnya tertutup tanaman menjalar gelap dan salju, namun sisi kanan lantai atas telah hancur berantakan. Itu, Harry yakin, adalah tempat kutukan telah berbalik. Dia dan Hermione berdiri di depan gerbang, memandang reruntuhan yang dulunya pastilah pondok seperti pondok-pondok lain di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa ya, tidak ada yang membangunnya kembali?" bisik Hermione.

"Mungkin tidak bisa dibangun kembali?" timpal Harry. "Mungkin itu seperti luka-luka Sihir Hitam dan kau tidak dapat memperbaiki kerusakannya?"

Harry mengeluarkan tangannya dari bawah Jubah dan memegang gerbang yang berkarat tebal dan bersalju, bukannya mau membukanya, melainkan sekedar ingin memegang bagian dari rumahnya.

"Kau tak mau masuk kan? Kelihatannya tidak aman, siapa tahu—"

Sentuhannya pada gerbang itu rupanya telah melakukannya. Sebuah papan tanda muncul dari dalam tanah di depan mereka, menerobos jelatang dan rumput-rumput liar yang campur aduk, seperti bunga ajaib yang tumbuh cepat, juga ada huruf-huruf emas di atas papan **1) **menyatakan rumah itu sebagai monumen bagi keluarga Potter, dan seterusnya. Harry terpana melihat tulisan itu, terpana melihat tambahan-tambahan coretan pengunjung.

Tapi lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Perlahan dibukanya gerbang dan melangkah.

"Harry—" Hermione berusaha mencegah, tapi sebenarnya ia juga penasaran. Diikutinya Harry sambil terus waspada, melihat ke kanan kiri.

Berbarengan dengan muculnya papan tanda tadi, di depannya, dari dalam tanah juga, muncul juga sebuah kotak mengkilap. Tidak begitu besar, paling hanya sebesar buku dengan ketebalan sepertiga 'Hogwarts, A History". Sepertinya ... kotak perhiasan.

"Harry, hati-ha—" tapi peringatan Hermione tak berlaku karena Harry sudah keburu menyentuh kotak itu.

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Harry mengangkatnya. Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya, "Alohomora!"

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Perlahan Harry menelusuri kotak itu, tapi begitu tersentuh bagian lubang kuncinya, tiba-tiba berbunyi 'klik', dan otomatis terbuka.

Hermione menahan napas, "Mantra Keturunan."

Heran Harry menoleh pada Hermione.

"Mantra untuk mengunci. Sangat kuat. Hanya keturunan si pengunci, atau siapapun yang disebut oleh pengunci, yang bisa membukanya. Kurang lebih seperti Fidelius, tapi ini masih akan berlaku walau si pengunci sesudah meninggal."

Harry mengangguk paham. Pelan dibukanya kotak itu. Sementara pikirannya berjalan. Kalau ini memakai 'Mantra Keturunan', berarti Lily—ibunya—yang menguncinya? Dibuat sedemikian rupa agar yang bisa membuka kotak itu hanya orang-orang tertentu saja?

Kotak itu dibukanya lebar-lebar. Ada beberapa perhiasan. Dan yang menarik perhatian Harry adalah sebuah tabung. Isinya entah cairan entah gas, berwarna biru keperakan. Memori, pikir Harry, memori ibunya kah? Dan sepucuk surat. Saat Harry sedang memandangi tabung biru keperakan itu, Hermione mengambil suratnya.

"Boleh?" pintanya. Harry mengangguk.

Tapi seperti kotaknya, Hermione berusaha membuka amplopnya dan tidak berhasil.

"Harry, sepertinya ini juga memakai Mantra Keturunan," bisik Hermione, dan memberikannya pada Harry.

Harry menerimanya. Sudah akan membukanya, ketika Hermione menyentuh sikunya, dan keduanya memandang ke arah yang diisyaratkan Hermione.

Ada sosok terbungkus rapat berjalan terpincang-pincang di jalan kecil itu menuju mereka, siluetnya tampak jelas disorot oleh cahaya terang lampu-lampu lapangan di kejauhan. Harry menduga, meski sulit menentukan, sosok itu seorang wanita. Dia bergerak pelan, barangkali takut terpeleset di jalan bersalju. Bungkuknya, ringkihnya, cara jalannya dengan kaki terseret, semua memberi kesan usia yang sangat tua. Mereka memandang dalam diam ketika mendekat. Harry menunggu kalau-kalau dia akan berbelok masuk ke salah satu pondok yang dilewatinya, namun dia tahu, secara naluriah, bahwa wanita itu tidak akan berbelok. Akhirnya dia berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka, dan berdiri saja di sana, di tengah jalan yang membeku, menghadapi mereka. **2)**

Dalam diam Harry mengembalikan surat dan tabung memori itu ke dalam kotak yang otomatis mengunci sendiri. Tanpa suara dan sesedikit mungkin gerakan, dimasukkannya kotak itu ke dalam kantong Hagrid.

Akhirnya Harry bicara: "Apakah Anda Bathilda?" **3)**

-o0o-

**Forest of Dean, 26 Desember 1997**

Setelah dua malam kurang tidur, indra Harry rasanya lebih tajam dari biasanya. Lolosnya mereka dari Godric's Hollows sangat nyaris, sehingga Voldemort rasanya lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, lebih mengancam. Ketika kegelapan turun lagi, Harry menolak tawaran Hermione untuk berjaga dan menyuruhnya tidur.

Harry membawa bantal kursi tua ke mulut tenda dan duduk, memakai semua sweter yang dimilikinya, sekalipun bagitu, masih gemetar kedinginan. Kegelapan semakin pekat seiring berlalunya waktu sampai akhirnya benar-benar gelap gulita tak tertembus. Dia baru akan mengeluarkan Peta Perampok, untuk mengawasi titik Ginny sebentar, tetapi lalu ingat saat itu liburan Natal dan Ginny pastilah pulang ke The Burrow **4)**.

Dimasukkannya lagi Peta Perampok ke dalam kantong Hagrid, tetapi kemudian tersentuh olehnya kotak perhiasan yang nyaris terlupakan itu. Rasa penasarannya muncul lagi. Dikeluarkannya kotak itu. Ditelusuri pinggirannya sampai tersentuh olehnya apa yang seharusnya menjadi lubang kunci. Ditekannya halus.

Terbuka.

Dikesampingkannya tabung memori—ia akan memerlukan Pensieve utnuk melihatnya—diambilnya amplop suratnya.

Hermione tidak bisa membukanya, pikir Harry. Jarinya menelusuri garis penutup amplop itu, dan terbuka dengan mudah, seolah amplop itu sama sekali tidak dilem. Takjub, Harry mengeluarkan surat yang ada di dalam amplop.

Entah kenapa debaran jantungnya terasa lebih cepat saat membuka lipatan kertas itu. Nyaris pingsan waktu membaca kata sapaan di awal surat.

_Harry dan Severus,_

Ke-kenapa ada namaku dan nama Snape dalam satu baris? Penasaran diteruskan membaca.

_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya. Dan sesungguhnya aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana__ bisa menyerahkan surat ini hanya pada kalian berdua. Untuk menjamin hanya kalian berdua yang membuka dan membaca surat ini, aku coba memantrai surat ini dengan Mantra Keturunan._

Jadi Hermione benar, pikir Harry. Mum memantrai surat ini dengan Mantra Keturunan agar hanya ia yang bisa membaca—tetapi apa hubungannya dengan Snape?

_Semua dimu__lai saat James melamarku. Lalu setelah aku menerima—dan hari pernikahan ditentukan—ia kelihatan seperti kebingungan. Pendek cerita saja, James takut bahwa nama keluarganya akan berhenti pada dirinya saja. Pasalnya, dia ternyata tidak mampu memberikan keturunan. Sudah dicek. Hampa. Sudah diberi terapi secara sihir, dan bahkan pernah nekat mencoba terapi Muggle, juga sia-sia._

_Severus, karena itulah aku mendatangimu malam sebelum pernikahanku. Aku minta maaf dengan setulus hatiku, walau aku tahu kecil kemungkinan kau akan memaafkanku. Bukan hanya karena aku membuatmu menjadi ayah dari anak yang kukandung ini secara tak kausadari, tetapi juga karena aku mengambil memorimu mengenai malam itu. Karena itulah kau tak mampu mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu, dan akan menyangkal jika ada yang bertanya._

_Tapi tak akan ada yang bertanya sebelum kalian berdua tahu. Karenanya surat ini aku lindungi dengan Mantra Keturunan. Dan juga kulampirkan Memori yang pernah kucabut dari benakmu, Sev._

_James tak tahu ini. Ia menerima kelahiran Harry sebagai mukjizat. Tapi, aku merasa kalian berdua perlu tahu. Awalnya aku berniat akan mengaku pada kalian berdua begitu Harry akil balig, tetapi dalam keadaan genting seperti sekarang ini, kami bisa saja terbunuh di setiap waktu._

_Harry, kau adalah anak biologis dari Severus Snape._

_Severus, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf_

Belum selesai surat itu. Tetapi kalimat-kalimat berikutnya nampaknya hanya basa-basi.

Hanya kalimat yang terakhir yang ia baca, yang berulang-ulang ia coba cerna. _'Harry, kau adalah anak biologis dari Severus Snape'_ Berulang kali. Ia terus berusaha mencerna maknanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak. Mungkin.

Ini hanya mimpi. Setelah lolos dari kejaran Voldemort, setelah beberapa hari kurang tidur, ia mungkin berhalusinasi. Tidak. Mungkin. Tidak mungkin!

Digosoknya kedua matanya. Dicubitnya lengannya. Sakit.

Ini ... benar-benar terjadi?

Nanar dibaca ulang surat itu lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Tapi itu benar-benar tak mungkin. Snape membencinya dan _vice versa_. Snape sangat kasar padanya, selalu berusaha menjatuhkan hukuman padanya, selalu berusaha mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Dan puncaknya adalah ... pembunuhan Albus Dumbledore. Sangat tidak mungkin orang seperti itu—pembunuh—adalah ayahnya. 'Lagipula ayahku James. JAMES!!!' batin Harry sengit.

Gemetar dilipatnya surat itu, dimasukkan ke dalam amplopnya, dimasukkan ke dalam kotak, dimasukkan ke dalam kantong Hagrid. Berusaha bersikap seolah surat itu tak pernah ada, berusaha seolah ia tak pernah membaca surat itu ...

Menghela napas panjang, memejamkan mata beberapa saat, mengatur detak jantung, sebelum ia membuka mata lagi. Berusaha bersikap seolah surat itu tak pernah ada.

Malam mencapai kegelapan yang benar-benar kelam, pekat, sehingga dia seakan menggantung dalam posisi antara ber-Disapparate dan ber-Apparate. Dia baru saja mengangkat satu tangan ke depan wajahnya untuk mengetahui apakah dia bisa melihat jari-jarinya, ketika peristiwa itu terjadi.

Cahaya perak cemerlang muncul tepat di arah depannya, bergerak menerobos pepohonan. Apapun sumbernya, cahaya itu bergerak tanpa suara. Cahaya itu kelihatan melayang ke arahnya.

Harry melompat bangun, suaranya membeku dalam tenggorokannya, dan mengangkat tongkat sihir Hermione. Dia menyipitkan mata ketika cahaya itu menjadi menyilaukan, pepohonan di depannya gelap pekat dalam siluet, dan cahaya itu terus saja mendekat ...

Dan kemudian sumber cahaya itu melangkah keluar dari balik pohon ek. Seekor rusa betina putih-perak bercahaya seperti bulan dan menyilaukan, berjalan dengan hati-hati di tanah, masih tanpa suara, dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak pada lapisan salju yang halus. Rusa itu melangkah ke arahnya, kepalanya yang cantik tegak, dengan mata yang lebar dan bulu mata yang panjang.

Harry terpesona memandang makhluk itu, penuh ketakjuban, bukan karena keanehannya, melainkan karena perasaan sudah kenal yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Harry merasa selama ini telah menantikan kedatangannya, tetapi dia lupa, sampai saat ini, bahwa mereka telah sepakat bertemu. Dorongan hatinya untuk berteriak memanggil Hermione, yang begitu kuat sesaat lalu, telah lenyap. Harry tahu, dia berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya, bahwa rusa betina itu telah datang untuknya, dan hanya untuknya sendiri.

Mereka saling pandang cukup lama, kemudian rusa itu berbalik dan pergi **5)**

-o0o-

Semua membuat Harry bingung. Sebagian besar dirinya menolak mentah-mentah isi surat Lily. Ayahnya adalah James. Titik.

Tapi, untuk apa Mum menulis surat seperti itu, batin Harry. Apakah itu memang benar tulisan Mum? Harry sudah membandingkan tulisannya dengan surat sepotong yang ia temukan di kamar Sirius. Tulisannya persis, gayanya juga sama. Di sini hatinya bagai tercabik-cabik. Kalau memang surat ini benar—jadi ia punya ayah seorang pembunuh? Seorang Pelahap Maut? Dan Mum—apakah memang Mum tidur dengan laki-laki lain selain ayahnya? Kenapa Mum tega menulis surat seperti itu, yang benar-benar merusak seluruh kebahagiaan—yang hanya sedikit ia punyai—kebahagiaannya yang terakhir?

Harry sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya pada Hermione maupun Ron—yang baru kembali bergabung setelah insiden rusa betina. Mereka berdua hanya melihat Harry semakin diam. Dari waktu ke waktu seperti merenung, berpikir. Larut dalam pikirannya, Harry semakin tertekan. Apa kata Hermione dan Ron kalau mereka tahu ... Snape adalah ayahnya? Apa kata Arthur dan Molly? Remus? McGonagall? Apakah ayahnya akan bangkit dari kubur mengetahui ini? Dan apa kata dunia kalau mereka tahu siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya?

Lebih penting lagi: kalau ia memang anak Snape, berarti ramalan itu tidak terbukti! Voldemort menciptakan ramalan yang akan membawa pada kematiannya sendiri!

Harry benar-benar bingung. Pikirannya mengambang tak tentu arah. Dan setelah dua kali Hermione memergokinya tak konsentrasi, ia berusaha keras mendorong pikiran itu ke samping, sejauh-jauhnya. Pikirkan dulu Horcrux. Tugas Dumbledore. Yang lain belakangan.

Tugas Dumbledore dulu.

Horcrux dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... dan Harry menunda memberitahu Hermione maupun Ron tentang kotak itu berikut suratnya. Kotak perhiasan itu semakin terkubur di dasar kantong Hagrid.

Dan Perang Besar semakin mendekat ...

-o0o-

**Hogwarts, Mei 1998**

"Siapa itu?" Profesor McGonagall menyadari adanya orang lain.

"Aku," jawab suara pelan.

Dari balik baju zirah melangkah Severus Snape.

"Apakah kau melihat Harry Potter, Minerva? Sebab kalau kau melihatnya, aku harus meminta dengan tegas—" **6)**

Suara itu! Kalimat itu! Dan semua pikiran tentang surat Lily—surat Mum—kembali menguasai benaknya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, pikirnya saat McGonagall menyerang Snape. Begitu belati-belati McGonagall menyerang, begitu mantra Flitwick menyerang, begitu Snape melempar balik tangan-tangan baju zirah ke arah para penyerangnya, dan begitu Harry dan Luna harus melesat ke samping untuk menghindar baju-baju zirah itu, dalam detik itu juga Harry mengambil keputusan. Ia menarik Jubah Gaib, membuat Luna terlihat, berlari ke arah Snape, yang dalam detik yang sama menghambur melewati pintu sebuah kelas, menerjang sebuah jendela dan menghilang. Harry tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, mengikuti jejaknya, membuatnya terlihat sebagian dari kerudungan Jubah. Nyaris ia terjun tanpa persiapan, tapi dalam sepersekian detik diambilnya keputusan: melompat dengan Mantra Perlambatan.

Samar di belakangnya terdengar ramai: "HARRY!" "Kau mau ke mana?" "Jangan nekat!" tapi semua itu lenyap begitu ia tiba di tanah. Saat turun tadi pasti Snape mendengar suara-suara memanggilnya. Tentu saja Snape sudah menduga pasti Harry ada di suatu tempat dekat-dekat mereka dengan Jubah Gaib. Jadi Harry tak kaget jika membuka jubahnya, bersiap dengan tongkat di tangan, Snape menunggunya di balik rumpun semak, dengan tongkat siaga juga.

Posisi yang sama, tongkat siaga. Harry tahu ia kalah jauh dalam hal Mantra. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkannya. Tangan kirinya sudah siap akan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong Hagrid, ketika Snape justru bergerak duluan.

Tangan kiri Snape merogoh saku jubah, mengeluarkan tabung kosong. Tangan kanan mengarahkan tongkat ke kepalanya, dan seketika keluarlah materi bukan gas bukan cairan, berwarna biru keperakan. Tabung itu dengan cepat penuh, ditutupnya dan dilemparnya pada Harry. Walau kaget, tetapi Harry dengan sigap menangkapnya. Harry tahu benar apa itu, tapi untuk apa Snape memberinya Memori?

"Kata kunci gargoyle itu Dumbledore," sahut Snape pelan tapi dingin. Ia sudah akan berbalik ketika Harry ingat untuk apa ia mencari Snape selama ini.

"Tunggu!" suara Harry juga pelan tetapi tegas. Diturunkannya tongkatnya, dimasukkannya tabung ke dalam saku jubah, dan diraihnya kantong Hagrid. Mata Harry tak lepas dari mata Snape, tapi tangannya bergerak dalam kantong. Ia sudah hapal di mana letaknya. Dikeluarkannya amplop itu sekali sentak. Dilemparkan ke arah Snape, yang menangkapnya dengan tepat.

"Aku menemukannya di Godric's Hollow," jelasnya melihat airmuka Snape berubah, nampak heran. Tapi cepat kembali seperti biasa, tak terbaca. "—dan Lily—Mum—mengalamatkannya padamu ... juga."

Harap cemas. Bagaimana kalau Snape tak mau menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau ia menerimanya, lalu langsung beranjak pergi? Mata Harry tak lepas pada sampul surat di tangan kiri Snape. Sementara mata Snape tak lepas menatap Harry tajam.

Ada beberapa detik seperti itu. Saat Harry sudah merasa putus asa, dan siap untuk berlalu, Snape melepas tatapannya dari Harry. Berpindah pada sampul surat.

Nampaknya detik terpanjang yang pernah dilalui Harry. Apakah Snape akan bisa membuka sampul dengan Mantra Keturunan itu?

Horor membayang di airmuka Harry saat Snape dengan gerakan ringan membka samoul surat itu. DIA BERHASIL MEMBUKANYA? Dia ... ayahku? Harry mundur selangkah. Tak bersuara mengamati Snape membaca suratnya hingga selesai.

Snape mengangkat wajah. Tapi airmukanya tetap tak terbaca. Dengan mata kembali tak lepas dari Harry, ia melipat lagi suratnya, memasukkannya lagi pada amplop. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Harry, menggesernya sedikit, dan sebuah ledakan terjadi di sisi Harry.

Refleks Harry menghindar, namun ledakan itu nampaknya sengaja tdiak ditujukan untuk mematikan, hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian, karena detik berikutnya saat Harry melihat lagi ke tempat Snape berdiri tadi, ia sudah tak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi ... ia ayahku?

Harry lemas.

Suara-suara pertempuran menggugahnya. Ia masih punya tugas. Ia masih harus menemukan Horcrux dan sesuatu dari Ravenclaw. Dan ia harus ... membaca Memori dari Snape. Dengan berat hati ia kembali mengesampingkan fakta yang baru ia ketahui, dan berlari lagi ke arah medan pertempuran.

-o0o-

Harry mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat _hawthorn-_nya. Jadi, ini pertempuran terakhirnya. Setelah kematiannya yang pertama. Setelah peristiwa demi peristiwa yang dilihatnya dalam Pensieve. Setelah dilihatnya Neville membantai Nagini.

Bulat tekadnya.

Tapi kurang cepat—

"_Crucio_—"

Dalam kilasan detik, Harry rubuh. Tongkatnya terlepas, terjatuh selangkah di hadapannya. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Ia bertahan di posisi setengah berlutut, kepala tertunduk, berusaha maju meraih tongkatnya, menahan nyeri yang terus mendera, bahkan rasanya lebih mendera dari waktu ke waktu.

Voldemort tertawa keji. "Kau masih mencoba bertahan dengan _double-Cruciatus_, Potter?"

Tetapi detik berikutnya tawanya berhenti tiba-tiba. Sekaligus Harry menyadari bahwa Kutukannya lenyap. Tak membuang waktu, ia berdiri, meraih tongkatnya, membalas '_Stupefy_' tapi bisa dielakkan Voldemort. Kali ini ia cepat membalas, konsentrasi penuh, mengirimkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

Bukan kelasnya.

Voldemort menangkis kesemuanya dengan menyeringai.

Dengan cepat Harry sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh membuang tenaga terlalu banyak dengan mengirimkan Kutukan yang mudah dipatahkan. Tapi bergerak mengirimkan Kutukan disertai dengan berpikir, membuatnya menjadi agak lamban, sekaligus memecah konsentrasi. Walau mungkin hanya lamban beberapa satuan perdetik.

Voldemort mengirim _Crucio_ lagi, _double-Cruciatus_. Kali ini bisa dipatahkan, nyaris saja, dan ia masih punya waktu untuk berkelit menghindar.

Tapi Voldemort sadar akan hal itu. Harry pun kemudian menyadarinya.

Ada seseorang di antara mereka. Ada yang menghambat Kutukan yang dilancarkan Voldemort sehingga memungkinkan Harry mematahkan serangan, memungkinkan Harry untuk menghindar.

Voldemort tahu orang itu ada di sebelah mana. Harry tahu akhirnya, siapa orang itu.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Voldemort mengirimkan Kutukan ke arah lain, terlihat ada kilasan Kutukan lain menangkis, tetapi itu menjadikannya ketahuan.

Snape keluar dengan tongkat teracung di tangan.

"Jadi kau ternyata, mendua di balik semua ini hah?" Voldemort menyeringai.

Kaget, tetapi membuat Harry bersiaga penuh.

"_Double-Crucio_!"

Serangan tiba-tiba, tongkat mengarah pada Snape tetapi berbalik secepat kilat pada Harry, membuat Harry tak menduga. Terduduk, tapi kali ini tongkatnya tak terlepas.

"_Double-Crucio_!"

Kali ini benar-benar mengarah pada Snape, yang terlepas perhatiannya karena serangan pada Harry, dan ia juga rubuh. Harry berusaha berdiri bahkan pada saat serangan itu masih dirasakan, berusaha menghentikan serangan Voldemort, "_Finite Incartatum_!"

Nampaknya tidak begitu mempan, karena Voldemort hanya berbalik sedikit dan menyeringai. Tongkatnya teracung lagi, "_Double-Crucio_!"

Harry berusaha menahan sakit, berusaha tetap berdiri, dengan tangan gemetar mengacungkan tongkatnya, "_Protego_!"

Voldemort terkekeh. "Hanya itu yang kau bisa, anak kecil?" dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tongkatnya teracung lagi. Tapi kali ini Harry waspada, mungkin saja ia punya taktik lain.

Dan untung saja Snape juga ternyata waspada, karena Voldemort tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan mengarahkan tongkat pada Snape, "_Imperio_!"

Satu jentikan di tongkat Snape, nyaris terlambat, mematahkan _Imperius_ Voldemort. _Non-verbal._ Tapi Voldemort tak kalah cepat, mengirimkan lagi, dan kali ini Harry bisa mendengar apa yang dirapal Snape.

_Specularis Reversium_—

Pembalik mantra. Mantra berbalik pada yang merapalnya. Ia sekali pernah mendengarnya, tapi baru kali ini melihatnya. Walau nampaknya Voldemort juga bisa menangkalnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia mengirim _Double-Cruciatus_ lagi pada Snape, kini kena karena Snape terduduk berlutut, tak mengira secepat itu. Voldemort berbalik ke arah Harry, mengirim _Cruciatus_. Sama, Harry tak mengira secepat itu, tetapi dipatahkan dengan _Protego_ yang dikirim Snape, dalam keadaan kesakitan. Dengan amarah menyala-nyala, Voldemort mengangkat tongkatnya ke arah Harry mulanya, tapi dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengarahkan pada sudut lain, dan berseru:

"_Avada_~"

Dengan kecepatan seorang Seeker, dengan refleks tak terduga, Harry melemparkan diri ke arah yang dituju oleh tongkat Voldemort, mengarahkan tongkatnya, mengucap mantra yang baru saja didengarnya,

"_SPECULARIS REVERSIUM_!"

"~_Kedavra!_"

.

.

.

.

_Avada Kedavra_ adalah Kutukan yang tak ada Anti-Kutukannya. Dan sekali dirapalkan, tak akan bisa ditarik kembali—

—hanya bisa disalurkan pada tujuan yang lain **7).** Kebetulan saja 'tujuan yang lain'-nya adalah si perapal. Voldemort.

Begitu kesimpulan Harry saat melihat Voldemort terkapar kaku dengan mata terbelalak. Dan kesimpulan berikutnya, menyalurkan _Avada Kedavra_ dengan _Specularis Reversium_ itu menguras energi—

Karena semua terasa gelap. Tak terasa apa-apa lagi.

-o0o-

Snape berusaha bangkit, mendekati tubuh tergolek tak bergerak itu. "Potter," bisiknya parau.

Tak ada jawaban.

Susah payah ia berdiri, limbung, berjalan terseok-seok, dan berlutut terhenyak tepat di sisi tubuh Harry. Ditempatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di leher Harry.

Masih ada denyutan walau samar.

Snape mengumpukan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dicobanya mengangkat tubuh anak itu. Hanya satu tujuan yang tercetak di benaknya, Poppy Pomfrey. Walaupun ia menghadapi resiko besar sebagai pembunuh Albus di sana. Tetapi ia harus cepat. Ia sering menggunakan _Specularis Reversium_ untuk menghadang dan menyalurkan Mantra pada subyek lain, tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah menggunakan untuk _Avada Kedavra_. Dan anak ini justru yag menggunakannya. Ia tak berani membayangkan seberapa banyak energi yang diperlukan utnuk menyalurkan _Avada Kedavra_, karena untuk menyalurkan Mantra-Mantra lain saja perlu kekuatan dobel karena harus menerima lalu melepaskannya lagi.

Diangkatnya tubuh anak itu hati-hati, dan mulai bergerak. Harus cepat. Dan mendadak sesuatu menohok langsung ke benaknya. Anak ini—tadi melakukannya karena Pangeran Kegelapan mengarahkan _Avada Kedavra_ pada dirinya! Ia boleh menyangkal, tetapi Pangeran Kegelapan benar-benar tidak mengarahkan _Avada Kedavra_ pada Potter. Pangeran Kegelapan mengarahkan pada Snape. Dan kilat kejut pada mata anak itu terlihat jelas sebelum ia mengambil keputusan bergegas: menggunakan _Specularis Reversium_ untuk menyalurkan _Avada Kedavra_.

Anak bodoh.

Sedari dulu, kegemarannya meniru mantra orang, dan menggunakannya!

_Expelliarmus_. _Sectumsempra_. Dan sekarang _Speculiaris Reversium_. Tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak dalam dadanya.

Mendadak Snape merasa seperti memperoleh kekuatan baru. Ia bisa membawa anak ini secepatnya pada Poppy. Tak peduli fakta bahwa tadi ia berdiri saja tertatih-tatih. Tak peduli luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan tak peduli ia akan ditangkap atau bahkan langsung dibunuh begitu masuk ke kerumunan Orde. Tapi anak ini tak boleh mati. Jangan sampai. Merlin, jangan sampai!

Dengan kecepatan menggila ia berlari ke Hospital Wing. Tak dipedulikan lagi sekitarnya, tak dihiraukan bahwa orang-orang mulai tahu bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dikalahkan.

Bergegas mencari Madam Pomfrey, bahkan berteriak, "POPPY! POPPY!" Untung baginya, Madam Pomfrey berada tak jauh.

"Severus! Darima—siapa—" tapi pertanyaan Madam Pomfrey tak memerlukan jawaban. Ia sudah paham. Cekatan ia mengayunkan tongkat menghadirkan sebuha ranjang. Tak perlu kata-kata, Snape membaringkan Harry. Dengan cepat Madam Pomfrey memeriksanya.

"Apa yang terja—"

"Ia menggunakan _Specularis Reversium_," Snape memotong, "untuk menyalurkan _Kutukan Itu_. Pangeran Kegelapan," ujarnya tercekat.

Airmuka Madam Pomfrey seperti tersaput horor, dan ia mempercepat pemeriksaan. Melakukan serangkaian gerakan dengan tongkatnya. Akhirnya, "Ia akan sadar. Mungkin agak lama, lima sampai tujuh hari. Tapi tak ada kerusakan permanen."

Snape menghembuskan napas, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, memejamkan mata. Lega.

Madam Pomfrey menoleh, "Kau juga harus dipe—"

Tapi dari orang-orang yang tadi dilewati, dua Auror mendekat. Satunya dikenali sebagai Kingsley, mendekat ke arah Snape.

"Severus Snape. Aku yakin kau bersedia memberikan keterangan pada kami."

Snape mengangguk. "Aku ikut," sahutnya pendek. Pelan. Tanpa perlawanan.

Madam Pomfrey kini benar-benar berbalik, "Severus! Tapi kau juga harus—"

Kata-katanya bergaung di koridor karena kedua Auror berikut Snape, sudah menghilang.

-o0o-

_... blokir lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi sampai kau belajar menutup mulutmu dan menyembunyikan pikiranmu, Potter ... rumah Hagrid terbakar ... __potong 10 angka dari Gryffindor ... Severus, tolong ... kejijikan dan kebencian terpahat pada garis-garis keras wajah Snape ... Avada Kedavra ... perlahan Dumbledore jatuh ke belakang, seperti boneka kain besar, melewati benteng, lenyap dari pandangan ... Wajah Mum tersenyum pahit: 'Kau bukan anak James. Walau begitu kami tetap menyayangimu' ... Voldemort tiba-tiba menyadari ada orang lain yang menghambat semua alur Kutukannya ... Avada Kedavra ..._

Harry terbangun dengan kaget. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Harry! Kau sudah sadar!"

Suara yang ia kenal. Ia ada di mana? Perlahan ia mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Pandangannya kabur. Mungkin kacama—seseorang memasangkan kacamatanya.

Pandangannya kini jelas. Dan situasinya ia kenal. Hospital Wing. Dikelilingi Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, yang memasangkan kacamata tadi Ginny, Molly, dan McGonagall.

"Akhirnya kau sadar," sahut Madam Pomfrey, "sini kuperiks—"

"Profesor Snape," sengal Harry tiba-tiba, "di mana ia se—"

"Kau tenang saja," sahut McGonagall, "ia sudah dibawa para Auror untuk diperiksa. Konon ia sekarang ada di Wizengamot. Kau tenang saja," ulang McGonagall, "Ia tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu."

"Tidak, bukan itu," Harry menepis tangan Madam Pomfrey, dan berusaha duduk. "Dia tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Dia ada di pihak kita."

Hening.

"Bagaimana kau yakin? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan dulu, bahwa Snape membunuh Dumbledore," kalimat Ron terpotong karena Harry berusaha turun dari ranjang. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Wizengamot," sahut Harry pendek, meraih jubahnya yang masih compang-camping di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Untuk apa?" pertanyaan Ron dirasakannya bego.

"—cari tahu—"

"—tapi—"

"kalau kau mau ke Wizengamot, biar Arthur yang mengantar," Molly memotong. Walau airmukanya juga menyiratkan hal yang sama: keheranan.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau menunggu sampai kau sembuh dulu?" McGonagall memberi saran sia-sia.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak. Ada yang harus aku lakukan di sana." Agak terhuyung, tapi cepat ia berusaha agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

-o0o-

**Wizengamot, Mei 1998**

Wizengamot masih seperti dulu. Sibuk. Yang paling mencolok hanyalah banyaknya Pelahap Maut yang sedang disidang kali ini.

Arthur mengajak Harry langsung ke ruang Menteri Sihir. Kingsley sudah menanti di sana.

"Aku hanya Pejabat Sementara," sahut Kingsley sambil memberi isyarat pada Harry agar duduk. "Sebenarnya kami akan memanggilmu begitu kau sadar, tetapi ternyata kau sudah duluan datang."

"Bagaimana dengan Profesor Snape? Apakah dia sudah memberikan pernyataan?" Harry langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Itulah masalahnya," Kingsley menghela napas, "Dia bersedia bekerjasama. Bersedia minum _Veritaserum_. Bersedia di-_Legilimens_. Bersedia diperiksa Memori. Tapi sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan. Bungkam. Tidak memberikan pernyataan apapun."

"Walau dengan _Veritaserum_?"

"Kami belum mencobanya. Baru _Legilimens_ dan pemeriksaan Memori."

"Mengapa?" Harry keheranan.

Kingsley memandang Harry seakan memastikan Harry benar-benar adalah Harry, sebelum menjawab, "Ia baru mau menjawab jika sudah ada kabar positif bahwa kau siuman, dan terbukti baik-baik saja."

Harry terperangah.

"Hasil _Legilimens_ pun, ia hanya bersedia jika kau yang menerjemahkannya pada tim Penafsir Memori. Apalagi—" Kingsley menatap Harry tajam, "—setelah ditemukan ada Memori-nya yang kosong. _Blank_."

"Kosong?" Pikiran Harry langsung melayang pada tabung Memori yang diberikan oleh Mum, yang belum diperiksa.

"Ya. Aku tak percaya, seorang Potion Master, seorang penyihir sekaliber Severus, bisa diambil Memori-nya begitu saja—"

"Aku tahu," angguk Harry pelan, "dan kesimpulanmu selama ini atas hasil pemeriksaan?"

Kingsley berdeham. "Harusnya aku belum boleh menarik kesimpulan. Dan ini pendapatku pribadi, bukan sebagai Pejabat Menteri Sihir," Kingsley menarik napas panjang, "—seperti ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Fakta yang ia berikan, semua fakta yang memberatkan sebagai Pelahap Maut. Sebagai pembunuh Albus. Tak ada yang meringankan. Padahal sebagai sesama anggota Orde, aku berharap ia punya alasan untuk semua yang ia lakukan—"

Harry mengangguk mantap. "Ya, ia memang punya. Dan ia memang menyembunyikan sebagian fakta. Aku siap memberikan kesaksian, apapun bentuknya,_ Legilimens_, pemeriksaan Memori, _Veritaserum_—"

Kingsley tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih. Dan kuharap kau mau membantu tim Penafsir Memori."

"Tentu saja."

-o0o-

Dibutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk wawancara dengan _Veritaserum_, beberapa jam lagi dengan tim Penafsir Memori, dan sebagainya. Harry lega karena ia bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa dibebani prasangka buruk.

Kingsley membaca sepintas semua laporannya. "Baiklah. Keputusan Wizengamot akan keluar dalam waktu dekat, kami akan bersidang. Kau mau menunggu di sini, atau kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Harry sudah lelah sekali, tapi ada satu hal yang justru harus ia lakukan.

"Boleh—aku menemuinya?"

Kingsley memandangnya bersungguh-sungguh. "Baiklah. Kukira—kalau kau—ia mau menemui."

"Kenapa?" Harry heran.

"Selain petugas yang membawa perintah pemeriksaan, yang lain ia tolak: petugas pemeriksa kesehatan—" pandangan Kingsley melunak, "—mungkin kau bisa membujuknya untuk diperiksa kesehatannya. Aku prihatin—"

"Dia tak mau—" Harry bergidik membayangkan keadaan Snape yang ia tahu, sebelum Voldemort merapal _Avada Kedavra_, "Dan ia tak mau diperiksa, selama—selama berapa lama aku tak sadar?"

"Tujuh hari," angguk Kingsley. "Pergilah ke tempatnya. Bujuklah ia. Worthwhile akan mengantarmu."

-o0o-

Sel-sel yang berjajar itu seragam, temaram dan memberikan kesan mengerikan. Padahal ini belum di Azkaban. Baru sel penahanan di Wizengamot.

Petugas tadi, Worthwhile, berhenti di depan sebuah sel, membuka kuncinya, dan mempersilakan Harry masuk.

Sekilas sel itu seperti kosong.

Begitu mata Harry terbiasa, tertangkaplah siluet sesosok di sudut. Duduk di atas dipan.

"Potter."

"Sir," sahut Harry ragu-ragu. Tanpa suara ia maju pelan-pelan, selangkah demi selangkah. "Mengapa Anda tidak mau membiarkan petugas kesehatan memeriksa Anda?"

Snape tidak menjawab. Harry sudah maju lebih dekat hingga bisa melihat dalam temaram bahwa Snape tidak sedang memandangnya, tetapi menerawang jauh.

"Petugas yang melakukan _Legilimens_," suaranya masih seperti Snape yang dulu, sinis, "tidak begitu piawai menjalankan tugasnya. Masih lebih baik _Legilimens_-mu yang dulu. Yang ini—lebih sakit."

'_Legilimens_ tanpa ijin', pikir Harry perih, ada rasa bangga menangkap nada memuji dalam kalimat terakhir Snape, ada rasa prihatin menangkap rasa perih yangdialami. Sekilas, terlihat bahwa kedua tangan Snape bersidekap di dada, memegang sampul surat yang ia berikan dulu! Tak sempat Harry berkata apa-apa, Snape sudah melanjutkan,

"—dan dari pemeriksaan Memori, baru aku sadar, ada Memori-ku yang hilang. Awal November 1979—"

Berdebar, Harry maju lagi hingga tepat di hadapan Snape.

"—kalau dirunut, maka Juli 1980 tepat sembilan bulan—" nadanya mengawang. Seperti tak punya pijakan yang tepat. Tapi kemudian pandangan yang tadi menerawang, kini beralih, kini tepat menatap mata Harry. Seperti terhipnotis, Harry pun tak melepaskan pandangannya. Malah ia merosot, berlutut hingga tingginya tepat setinggi Snape, bahkan kepalanya sedikit lebih rendah dari kepala Snape.

Dan nyaris terlonjak mendengar kalimat Snape berikutnya, lunak nyaris berbisik, "—kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?"

Seperti bukan suara Snape. Seperti menggaung dari kejauhan. Mana nada sinis? Mana sarkasme?

Tapi Harry tak perlu semua itu.

Karena pada detik berikutnya, ia sudah masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Snape. Tangannya yang canggung melingkar membawa Harry dekat ke dadanya. Kaku, kikuk, karena tak biasa mengekspresikan emosi, rikuh keduanya karena tak pernah mengalami luapan emosi seperti ini, tapi tangannya kuat memeluk Harry, seolah melindungi.

"Maafkan aku, Nak," bisik Snape. Memejamkan mata, menahan apa yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah diproduksi kelenjar pada matanya. Tapi ia gagal, dan dua butir cairan meluncur turun.

Harry tak berbicara sedikitpun, tapi sepertinya semua sudah terjelaskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masing-masing sudah menguasai diri, duduk bersisian di dipan. Tanpa bicara. Hingga bunyi detak sepatu Kingsley terdengar jelas mendekat.

Kingsley dan beberapa Auror. Di tangan Kingsley, sebuah gulungan perkamen. Tanpa banyak bicara, diserahkan perkamen itu pada Snape. Airmukanya cerah.

Snape menerima dengan airmuka tak terbaca. Dibukanya gulungan perkamen itu.

"Wizengamot memutuskan," sahut Kingsley pada Harry, "membebaskan Severus atas semua tuduhan, membersihkan nama, mengembalikan tongkat, mengembalikan hal-hak dan lisensi-lisensi yang pernah dicabut. Dan Kementrian akan mempertimbangkan kelas medali Orde Merlin yang mana yang layak—"

"Terima kasih, Kingsley, tapi itu tak usah—" Snape memotong.

Kingsley tak hirau dan meneruskan, "Harry, sebaiknya kau bawa Severus ke St Mungo—"

Snape menggeleng, "Tidak perlu—"

Harry menyentuh siku pelan, "Paling tidak, Hospital Wing di Hogwarts—"

Menghela napas panjang, Snape mengeluh, "Baiklah."

Kingsley tersenyum lebar, menepuk bahu Snape, "Maafkan aku, Severus. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan—"

"Tidak apa," Snape mencoba berdiri, tapi goyah. Cepat-cepat Harry berdiri dan membantu menopang.

"Kau bisa Side-Along Apparition?" tanyanya pada Harry. Agak ragu, Harry mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu—" Kingsley mengulurkan tangannya pada Snape. Keduanya berjabat tangan sebelum keduanya menghilang dengan suara 'Plop' yang tidak begitu halus.

Muncul di Hospital Wings, keduanya langsung disambut Madam Pomfrey. Mengomeli keduanya karena dalam keadaan seperti itu malah kelayapan ke mana-mana. Langsung menyuruh Snape untuk berbaring dan melakukan sederetan pemeriksaan.

Harry merasa hangat. Harry merasa, seperti inilah yang paling ia inginkan.

"Dan Harry, kau juga masih harus menjalani perawatan. Kau masih harus minum tiga macam Ramuan, seharusnya belum boleh turun dari tempat tidur, lalu—"

Harry membiarkan saja. Dan bersyukur ketika Madam Pomfrey tanpa banyak bicara menempatkan ranjangnya di sisi ranjang Snape, pada ruangan yang sama.

Sunyi ketika Madam Pomfrey keluar sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sir—"

"Kau masih akan memanggilku begitu?"

"Eh," Harry merasa kikuk, "—Dad—"

Snape terdiam. Harry meraba saku jubahnya yang digantungkan di sisi pembaringan, dan mengeluarkan dua buah tabung. "Ini Memori yang Anda berikan pada saya. Dan yang ini—" genggamannya erat pada tabung dari Mum itu. Ia turun, memberikannya pada Snape.

"Simpanlah." Pendek.

Heran, Harry menatap Snape.

"Kalau aku ingin melihatnya, bukankah aku tinggal memintanya padamu?"

Harry tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Tak lama Madam Pomfrey datang dan mengomeli Harry karena turun dari tempat tidur. Harry hanya bisa nyengir. Mau dimarahi seperti apa juga, ia tak akan menyangkal.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika Madam Pomfrey sudah pergi, keduanya sudah di tempat tidur lagi, Snape bertanya pelan.

"Kau ingin ... mengumumkan pada semua orang?"

Harry memandang heran, tapi kemudian mengerti. "Tergantung—Dad."

Snape mengangguk. "Perlahan-lahan saja kalau begitu. Tak usah berbicara kalau tak ditanya."

"Oke." Harry tersenyum mengantuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Snape melirik pada tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Harry sudah lelap.

Ia menghela napas. Memperbaiki posisinya. Dan memejamkan mata.

Esok akan datang hari yang baru. Dan permasalahan yang baru juga.

**FIN**

Catatan di kaki:

1) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 440-441

2) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 442

3) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 444

4) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 485

5) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 486-487

6) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian 785 sampai 788

7) Adegan ini bisa divisualisasikan pada adegan Zuko yang menerima serangan listrik dari Azula dan menyalurkannya ke langit pada pertempuran terakhir mereka [Avatar: The Last Airbender]


End file.
